21 GUNS
by TK 96
Summary: roy and riza. royai roy riza fight in ishval. story better that summery, honestly im just too lazy to write a real summery ;


**set in ishval during the war. this is just something i had in my head. ill probrably (hopefully) go back and edit later. anyhoo enjoy and thanks for reading :) drop a review plz i love to hear what you have to say good or bad :) THANKS AGAIN! **

* * *

**"tell me Mustang, why must we kill, they have done nothing wrong!"**_  
Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

**"its our orders."**_  
When it's not worth dying for?_

**"well they are wrong!"**_  
Does it take your breath away_

**"then why the hell are you still here?"**_  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
_**"theres someone I-I.."**_  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

**"theres someone who what? what! you know riza your just another burden to me. just another worry, just another dog to look after! at least your locked in that tower and i dont have to look after your sorry ass like the rest of these men."**_  
And you look for a place to hide?_

**she turns and walks away. away from his harsh words. away from the one she set out to protect**_  
Did someone break your heart inside?_

**he watched her go, wishing he could go after her. he turns and heads to the road leading to town.  
**_You're in ruins  
_**he slips his gloves on and wipes fresh sweat from his brow. he stands in the town fingers poised to snap.**_  
When you're at the end of the road_

**suddenly a man appears out of some rubble and before he could even proccess it a bullet is sent strait through the ishvalens head.**_  
And you lost all sense of control_

**roy glanced up at the tall buildings trying to find her. "another close call there roy. geez man you look horrible" maes puts a hand on roy's shoulder**_  
And your thoughts have taken their toll_

**"ya i guess... hey maes have you see-" he stops as he feels water hit his face**_  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
_**"rain in ishval? huh strange" maes looked at the dead ishvalen lying on the ground**_  
Your faith walks on broken glass_

**"you know roy they say when it rains here mother heaven is crying for a departed soul. i dont think anyone else will attack today" he kneels and covers the mans face.**_  
And the hangover doesn't pass_

**roy pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the rough ignition cloth. soldiers cheered and walked into the rain. letting it wash away the dirt and sweat**_  
Nothing's ever built to last_

**"ya sure... enjoy the tears hughes" roy turns and walks back to camp. his mind going back to riza.**_  
You're in ruins  
_**the rain fell for what seemed like hours. roy sat in his tent a trenchcoat over his head. he looked up at the holes in his tent then his soaked gloves and sighed.**_  
One, 21 guns_

**"utterly useless" he stood and walked out of his tent. the first person he saw stood with their face turned upward. soaking in the rain.**_  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

**"your gonna catch your death out here you better get in some dry clother soldier" he walked past the soldier**_  
One, 21 guns_

**"i could say the same for you mustang" he turned and looked at the soldier**_  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

**"you know they say when it rains here"**

_One, 21 guns_

**he cut her off "mother heaven is crying for a lost soul, ya i heard that somewhere"**_  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

**"about im"**_  
One, 21 guns_

**"dont sir its perfetly ok. here"****she reached into her pocket and handed him some ignition gloves in a plastic bag.**

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I  
"_**i thought you might need those" she turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm**_  
Did you try to live on your own_

**"sir?"**_  
When you burned down the house and home?_

**"thankyou for saving my life today."**_  
Did you stand too close to the fire_

**he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips**_  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?  
_**"sir, i"**_  
When it's time to live and let die_

**"riza i have wanted to do that since day one i saw you"**_  
And you can't get another try_

**he gently pulls her into his tent, leaving his gloves in the pouring rain...**_  
Something inside this heart has died_

_**years later..**__  
You're in ruins  
"_**what a terrible day for rain"**_  
One, 21 guns_

**"rain sir? but its not raini-" she glanced at his face**_  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

**"i see. so it is..."**_  
One, 21 guns_

**"sir lets head back, you'll catch your death out here"**_  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
"_**did you know hawkeye, that people believe when it rains mother heaven is crying"  
**_One, 21 guns_

**"for a departed soul? yes i do believe i heard that somewhere"**_  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

**she sliped her arm around his and walked him out of the cemetary**_  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I.._


End file.
